Neue Arcobaleno
by NightsxTsuna
Summary: Es ist eine andere Sicht der Serie wo Tsuna & Co als Arcobaleno bekannt sind. Bin nicht gut in Zusammenfassungen schreiben, wer möchte kann lesen.
1. Chapter 1

Neue Arcobaleno

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag. Na gut nicht ganz wenn man der Himmel-Arcobaleno ist, was ist da normal dran. Seine Wächter sind manchmal sehr anstrengen wie heute bei einen Treffen.

Wo sich Storm-Wächter Grokudera Hayato sich mit seinem Regen-Wächter Yamamoto Takeshi wieder mal streiten. Und Seine beiden Wolken-Wächter Hibari Kyoya und Nebel-Wächter Mukuro Rekudo waren am kämpfen und Chrome Dokuro sich hinter Mukuro verstecktn. Nun und Haru Miura meine Donner-Wächterin stand abseits und unterhielt sich mit Ryohei Sawagawa mein Sonnen-Wächter.

"Ruhe" Schrie Tsuna und alle verstummen und sahn zu Tsuna. "Danke das ihr alle gekommen seit, wie ihr wiest stimmt was nicht und ich wurde mit Reborn Geschickt die 10-Generation Vongola zu trainieren."sagte Tsuna in die Runde sehend."Ich komme mit Zehnter" sagt Grokudera zu Tsuna der den Kopf nur schüttelt."Wann gehst du,Chef" fragt Chrome zu Tsuna." Heute abend "Sagt Tsuna so das alle es hören konnten.

"Weiß Nights es schon, Tsuna" fragt Haru. "Nein weis sie noch nicht" sagt Tsuna mit einen traurigen lächeln zu Haru." Aber ich habe ein bitte an euch alle, passt alle auf Nights auf , das wäre alles. Bis dann Freunde, ich schick euch allen mal ein Brief." sagt Tsuna zu allen. Alle nickten und gingen, der letzte war Tsuna. Er dachte an die Zeit wo sie Nights und Hibara traffen.

Rückblick!

Es war an den Tag wo Lambo ein so großes Problem hatte.

Lambo wurde von Leuten gejagd und wir alle wussten nicht wie so sie Lambo in eine Sackgasse jagen. Tauchten plötzlich zwei Mädchen auf die eine sah aus wie Tsuna nur hatte blonde statt braune haare und die Augen waren blau nicht braun.  
Das andere Mädchen stand vor der anderen und schien sie zu Schützen vor den Leuten, sie hatte plötzlich die gleiche Waffe wie Hibari und drohte den Leuten, sie hatte auch sehr große Ähnlichkeit vom aus sehen, sie hatte die gleiche frisur wie er nur in einem hellerem blond aber hatte blaue statt Grau/blaue Augen.

Wo die leute die flucht ergriffen, ging Tsuna zu den Beiden und stellt sich vor."Hallo ich bin Tsunayoshi Sawada und den du da auf dem Arm hast ist mein Cousin Lambo danke das ihr ihm geholfen habt, ach und nennt mich einfach Tsuna. O.K" sagte Tsuna."Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Tsuna ich bin Nights und das hinter mir ist Hibara."sagte das Mädchen mit Lambo im Arm, die Nights hie und die wie Hibari aussah war Hibara.

Und in den Nächsten wochen wahren sie teil unser Familie geworden.

Rückblick ende !

Tsuna ging zu Nights und hat ihr erzählt was los ist und das er heute noch nach Japan mit Reborn fliegt.

Nights hatte ein ungutes Gefühl das was schlimmes passiren wird.

Ich bin neu und das ist meine erste Geschichte.

Weiter Erklärungen in den nächsten Kapitel.  
Bitte sagt mir ob es gut oder schlecht ist.


	2. Chapter 2

Neue Arcobaleno Kapitel. 1

Am Morgen in Namimori in Japan. Um 7:00

In einen Einfamilienhaus schlief ein Blonder Junge bis seine Mutter ihn rief. "Giotto schatz auf stehn oder du kommst zu spät zu Schule" Rief eine stimme von unten.

In der Küche stand Nana und machte das frühstück, sie ging zur Treppe und rief noch mal. "Giotto du bist zu spät" rief Nana hoch. Man hat dann ein rums gehört. Nana lächelte und ging wieder in die Küche.

Oben ist der Junge names Giotto vom Bett gefallen. Er stand sofort auf und zog sich an. Und lief die Treppe runter, aber ab der zweiten stufe stolpert er und viel die Treppe runter. Wo er unten war stand er auf und lief in die Küche und nahm sich ein toast und sagte noch "schuss" zu Nana und pakte die Schultasche über die Schulter und lief zur schule.

Noch bei Nana. Um 7:30

Sie ging nach oben zu Giotte's Zimmer wo sie die Tür auf machte seufts sie und sah die unortnung die Giotto gelassen hat und fing an aufzurehmen.

Bei Giotto auf den Weg zur Schule.

Als Giotto die Straße runter ging, traf er G und Asari seine Freunde."Morgen Giotto" sagte Asari mit einem lächeln."Morgen Asari, G" Sagt Giotto zu den beiden. "Primo, ist was los bei dir zu Hause oder wahr rum bist du so in gedanken versuncken?" , fragt G ,da bei sah er Giotto genau an. "Nein, ich habe ein Brief von einen gewissen Reborn bekommen wo er schreibt, dass er und ein andere Junge heute kommen und meint, dass sie mich unterrichten wollen."sagte Giotto zu G.

"Und du weist nicht was sie genau wollen" fragt G. "Nein, aber das ist Komisch" Sagte Giotto zu G. Mitten im gesprich sagte Asari. " Hi ist das nicht Alaude da beim Schultor". G und Giotto sahn zu Tor und sahn auch Alaude da stehn. "Ja das ist er, scheind als hat er schlechte laune." Sagte Giotto den letzten Beine wörter leise. Und so ging sie alle in die Schule.

In Japan am Namimori-Flughafen, wärend Giotto und seine Freunde in der schule sind. Um 8:00

"Das ist eine schöne gegend" sagte ein Junge im Alter von 14-Jahren, und hat Stachelige Braune haar, und Braune Augen er trug ein Paar Jeans und da zu trug er eine schwarzes t-shirt und da drüber hatte er eine Überziehjacke in Weiß/Orange. Und er hatte an einem Gelben Band ein Orangen Schnuller dran. Der Junge Hieß Tsunayoshi aber alle nehn in Tsuna.

"Ja das stimmt" sagte der Mann hinter Tsuna. Der Man ist 20-Jahre alt und trug einen Schwarzen Anzug mit einem Gelben Hemd under, er hat Schwarze Haare und trug ein Schwazen Fedora mit einem Gelben Band drum, auf dem Fedora wahr ein Grünes Camelion. Der Mann hieß Reborn und das Camelion Leo.

Beide gingen sofort zu den Taxi und sind in eins Eingestiegen.

Weid weg von Tsuna & Co irgendwo in Italien.

War ein Mann der mit seinen Leuten sprach. "Wir haben hinweise das einer der Arcobaleno in Japan ist" Sagte Einer. "Habt ihr es überprüft" fragt ein Mann der vor den Leuten sahs."Nein sir" sagte eine Frau. "Ich möchte in 3 Tagen ein Bericht haben welcher Arcobaleno in Japan ist, und findet die anderen und ihr Versteck" sagt der Mann beim auf stehn und ging zum Fenster. "Ja, machen wir, Sir." Sagen alle leute und Beugten sich und ging an die Arbeit.

Zurück bei Tsuna und Reborn

Sie wahren grade bei Giotto's Haus angekommen und gingen zur Tür. Tsuna druckt die klingel und dann hörte man eine stimme und die Tür ging auf. "Hallo sie müssen Tsuna und Reborn sein, Kommt doch bitte rein, wollen sie mit essen ich mach grade Mittag." sagte Nana mit einem Lächeln. " Ja gern oder Reborn." sagte Tsuna ein Lächeln zurück gebend. "Ja, ach und Nana, ich und Tsuna werden bei euch wohnen ist das o.k, Tsuna ist nur eine Woche hier und ich bleib länger." sagte Reborn wo er ins Haus ging mit Tsuna und Nana.

"Ja es ist o.k, Tsuna ich zeig dir und Reborn die Gäste Zimmer." sagte Nana und zeigte uns die Zimmer. Das zimmer von Tsuna war neben Giotto's Zimmer und Reborn wah neben Tsuna.

Die Zeit wo Tsuna und Reborn ihre Zimmer einräumten mit ihren sachen rief Nana zu Mittag essen und Reborn und Tsuna ging zur Küche alls Reborn und Tsuna sich setzten hörten alle die Haustür und eine stimme."Bin wieder da Mama." rief ein Junge.

"Bin in der Küche, essen ist grade fertig." sagte Nana als ein Junge der genau wie Tsuna aussah nur er hatte Blonde Haare und Blaue augen und trug eine Schuluniform. "Giotto, das sind zwei gäste die hier vorüber gehend wohnen" sagte Nana servierend. "Ja das stimmt und ich bin ihr Hauslerer und das ist ein Freund von mir, Ich bin Reborn." sagte Reborn zu den Jungen.

" Aber ich... ich brauch kein Hauslerer Mama." sagt der Junge zu Nana. "Doch ich habe deine letzte Mahtearbeit im Schrank gefunden." sagte Nana nicht mal zu den Jungen sehend.

Der Junge sah zu Tsuna und sah das er die Hand über den Mund hild um sein Lachen zu verbergen. Tsuna sah zu den Jungen und nahm die Hand vom Mund aber man sah eine Leichte rltung über den Wangen. Tsuna stand auf und gab den Jungen die Hand. " Ich bin Tsunayoshi aber ruft mich Tsuna, ist kürzer." sagte Tsuna und sah wie der Junge seine Hand nahm. " Ich heiß Giotto Sawada nett dich kennen zu lernen." sagte Giotto und sah das Tsuna die Hand sofort los lies als er sein Nachnamen hörte, aber sah auch die leichte Rötung und Lächelte.

Und dann assen sie Mittag in stille, alls alle fertig waren ging Tsuna sofort in sein Neues Zimmer in dem er für eine Woche wohnte. Giotto wollte Tsuna fragen ob alles in ortnung ist, wurde aber von Reborn ab gehalten und sie unterhilten sie um den grund, da Reborn hier ist, als Giotto das hörte war er sehr überrascht.

Bei Tsuna wärend Reborn und Giotto redeten.

Tsuna wahr als er die tür schloss in gedanken versunken. /Was wah mit mir los, so habe ich mich nur in der gegend wahrt von Nights gefüllt, Herz rasen wehn ich Nights an sah und ihre schönen Blauen Augen mich an sahn wie...wie... ich kann das immer noch nicht beschreiben, aber warum bei ihm, warum bei Giotto/ Tsuna sah das er schon wieder rot wurde.

Tsuna hat sich am Nachmittag endschlossen ein Spatziergang zu machen ohne jemanden. Aber als Tsuna grade die Tür auf machte kamm eine stimme von hinten. " Wo gehst du hin Tsuna kann ich dich begleiten." fragte Giotto zu Tsuna und sah das er nickte. Und so ging sie Raus, aber sahn nicht das Reborn sie beobachte hat als er ins wohnzimmer ging lächelte er.

Bei Tsuna und Giotto draußen.

Sie gingen eine ganze zeit in der Stelle bis sie im Park sich auf eine Bank setzten. "Du Tsuna, ist alles in ordnung bei dir." fragte Giotto, um das Schweigen zu brechen und sah zu Tsuna. Tsuna hat tränen in den Augen und fing an zu schlurzen. Giotto sah dass und hat Tsuna in eine Umarmung gezogen." Ich...ich...ich vermisse meine Freunde so sehr." Schlorzte Tsuna und fing an zu weinen. " Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Freune dich auch sehr vermissen, aber sie sind nicht weg nur weil sie weit weg sind, sie sind in dein Herz oder." sagte Giotto und sah das Tsuna nickte. "Ich kenn dich aber nur von heute, aber ich kann so weit sagen das du ein sehr lieber Mensch bist Tsuna." sagte Giotto zu Tsuna und gab den Jungen ein kuss auf die Stirn.

Tsuna wahr sehr überrascht." Ich glaube wir solten nach Hause gehn es ist schon spät." sagte tsuna zu giotto und er nickte nur und ging mit Tsuna nach Hause kurz vorm Haus sagte Tsuna noch "Danke" zu Giotto und lief rein. Der rest des Abens war es ruhig geblieben.

Das ist das erste richtige Kapitel.

Ich gib mir mühe so gut ich kann zu aktualisren O.K Bin bald in 1-Woche weg Bis da hin viel spaß mit dem 1. Kapitel. Bis bald erst mal, auf schnelles wieder sehn.


	3. Chapter 3

Neue Arcobaleno

Kapitel 2 Das kennen lernen ?

Am Morgen war Tsuna wie immer der letzte der wach wurde. Es waren 3 Tage vergangen und Tsuna und Giotto sind sehr gute Freunde gewurden, Brüderlich eben, Giotto und Reborn waren schon weg zur Schule und Nana war einkaufen, Tsuna war ganz allein zu Haus.

Aus tsuna's sicht.

Ich bin in die Küche gegangen um zu essen und sah die Notiz von Nana das sie gleich wieder da ist. Als ich fertig war ging ich mich anziehen, und ging zu Giotto's Schule. Underwegs hatte ich das Gefühl das etwas passiert ist und lief zur Schule.

Und ich hatte recht da auf den Schulhof war Giotto und seine Freude mit Reborn redent. Als ich näher ran gehen wollte, wurde ich angegriffen und wich aus, und der staub der durch den angriff kamm hat mir die sicht erschwert.

Zur nomalen Sicht.

Giotto und die anderen sahen den angriff auf Tsuna und liefen zu im. Als der staub sich legte sah Giotto, Tsuna auf dem Boden liegen. Giotto lief zu Tsuna und nahm ihm in den armen und beruhigt ihn.

Tsuna hat vor schreck angefangen zu weinen und hat sich in Giotto's Armen noch mehr rein gelehnt. Reborn ging zu der Gruppe und sah den angreifer.  
"Gib uns den Jungen und keiner wird verletzt" sagt der rot haarige.

"Nein, lasst ihn in frieden" sagt G vor Giotto und Tsuna stehent. "Und wenn nicht" fragt der Rot haarige zu Tsuna schauent. Tsuna momelte 'Das ist Z-Zakuro was mach er hier' Giotto sah Tsuna mit großen augen an. "Du kennst sein Namen, wo her?" Fragt Giotto. Tsuna sah Giotto an und schüttelt den kopf und sah zu Reborn der nickte.

Zakuro sah zu Tsuna und griff G an. G konnte grade noch ausweichen und Giotto hat Tsuna hoch gehoben und wich auch aus. Giotto hat Tsuna bei Reborn abgesetzt und hat Reborn gebeten auf Tsuna auf zu passen, dann hat er seine handschuhe an gezogen und hat seine Himmels Flamme aufgerufen.

Giotto und G machten sich zum gegen angrief bereit während Zakuro sich auch bereit machte und angrief, als Zakuro versucht G anzugreifen mit blossen Händen und während die beiden dabei waren den jewals anderen auszuweichen und den anderen zu verletzen.

Hat Giotto es geschaft sich hinter Zakuro zu schleichen um ihn anzugreifen, aber wurder vor seinen zug in die seite getrofen und ist gegen ein baum geflogen als er auf sah war da ein Mann mit Grünen Haaren und sah zu Giotto.

Giotto sah, dass Reborn Tsuna hinter sich hielt und wahr froh das es in gut geht, dann sah er zu G der mittlerweile schon Kratzer hatte, genau wie der andere Mann. Der Grün haarige ging zu Zakuro."Komm wie haben was wir wissen wollten und wir sagen ihm besser bescheit" sagte der Grün haarige Mann zu Zakuro zu im gehent.

"Gut du hast recht, aber glaub nicht das wir aufgeben, wir kommen wieder" sagt Zakuro mit den Grün Haar Mann verschwinden. Reborn wante sich Tsuna zu "Ist alles in Ortnung Tsuna bist du verletzt" fragt Reborn Tsuna genau an sehent. Tsuna nickte nur. Giotto hat seine Flamme gelöscht und ging zu G und fragte in ob alles in Ortnung ist und hat ein leises "Ja'' bekommen.

"Was war das und woher kennst du in, Tsuna" fragt Giotto aber Tsuna blieb still. Tsuna sah in den Himmel, Reborn sah das und sagte "Das klären wir zu Hause in Ruhe, in ortnung" und alle nickten als antwort.

Zum mittag in Giotto's haus.

Alle saßen im Wohnzimmer und warteten auf eine Erklärung von Tsuna, was der Mann wollte von ihm. "Wie ihr alle jetzt wisst ist Tsuna kein gewöhnlicher Junge, er hat auch verbindungen in der Mafia wie ihr heute gemerkt habt, nur der Mann kam von einer feintlichen Familie" sagte Reborn und alle sahn zu Tsuna das er weiter erzählt so tat er es "Der Mann der mich angegriffen hat ist Zakuro er ist einer von den Millefiore, der Boss der Familie hat es auf mich und meine Freunde abgesehen, aber gott sei dank haben wir alle es geschaft uns zu verstecken aber es ist eine Frage der Zeit bis sie uns alle gefunden haben" sagte Tsuna traurig zu Giotto und seinen Freunden.

"Aber was will der Kerl von dir und den anderen denn, Tsuna" fragt Knucke. " Ich weiß leider nur so viel das wenn er uns kriegt wir alle verloren sind." sagt Tsuna Traurig. "Also kann ich mich drauf verlassen das ihr mich und meine Freunde nicht veratet ich werde morgen auch nach Hause gehen und sehn ob es allen gut geht, und wenn ihr hilfe braucht sagt Reborn bescheit und er informiert mich."sagt Tsuna beim aufstehen und hat den raum verlassen.

In Tsuna`s Zimmer

Tsuna nahm sein Handy raus und ruft jemanden an, dann nach 10 min. legt Tsuna auf, und ging ins Bett, Tsuna letzte gedanke war 'Bitte lass es allen gut gehn' dan schlief Tsuna ein.

In Giotto`s Zimmer

Giotto dachte an alles was Tsuna und Reborn erzählt haben noch mal nach und kam zu der entscheidung das er Tsuna Beschützen möchte. Die frage wie aber alle seine Freunde waren dabei Tsuna zu Beschützen das gibt Giotto mehr Entschlossenheit Tsuna zu helfen, Giotto ging auch ins Bett mit den Letzten gedanken 'Tsuna ich werde dich Beschützen egal was passiert' und Giotto ist ein geschlafen.

Reborn sah wie Giotto was plant 'aber morgen wirt Tsuna was tun was ich nicht verstehe das wird noch richtig intressant mit den Beinde' dachte Reborn aber wie reagiert Nights da drauf das ist wohl Tsunas größte sorge.

Fortsetzung Folgt.

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat aber es lässt sich nicht ändern.

Wenn da noch ein paar Fehler drin sind tut es uns leid.

Danke für eure gedullt, und viel spaß beim lesen.


End file.
